Collin
by IheartItaly
Summary: A story dedicated to lollixlolli. After being dumped by his girlfriend, Collin gets mailed to Taiwan. The female countries are having a tea party. What happens when this loser shows up?


Collin {Dedicated to lollixlolli. I hope you enjoy}

"Wait...Ella," said Collin. Ella shook her head.

"Forget it, Collin. It's over," she said as she waved her hand. Seconds later, Collin started to shrink.

"No, Ella!" He cried as he grew smaller. But Ella wouldn't listen.

"Forget it, Collin. All you care about is yourself," Ella said as she turned away. She picked up an envelope, "I'm going to send you away to another country." She started scribbling some words on the envelope. She picked up her ex and dropped him in the envelope.

"I'm sure your boss won't mind if I send you away to a foreign country," she said as she sealed him inside. She walked to the post office.

"I don't care where you send it, just get it out of my sight," then she left. From withing the package, Collin tried unsealing the envelope. But to no avail. He was trapped inside the envelope, and all e could do was wait until someone opened it.

Taiwan walked in the post office and opened her box. She noticed an envelope and examined it.

"I don't remember ordering anything, let alone America," she said. She glanced at her watch and gasped.

"I'll be late for afternoon tea with the other countries," she said as she started to walk out. She didn't notice that the envelope was moving.

Tiwan sat with Hungary, Belarus, Ukraine,and Seychelles and they had tea together.

"Where's Belgium? She should be here by now," Hungary asked.

"She's always late," Belarus mumbled. Just then Belgium burst through the garden.

"Hi! I'm here!" She sang, "Good afternoon!"

"It's about time too," Belarus said.

"Come on, Belarus. Stop being so gloomy," Seychelles said. Belarus glared at her.

"I don't lose my temper when I talk about prices," she said. Right on cue, Seychelles slammed her hand on the table and stood up.

"Don't talk about the price of things! You know how hard it is to live in this time of age?!" she shouted. Taiwan stood up and grabbed her waist.

"Seychelles, calm down. We're not her to talk about...you know," she said. Seychelles took a deep breath and began to calm down.

"Alright," she said as she sat down. Belgium smiled and put down a basket full of cookies.

"I brought cookies. Steaming hot from the oven!" she said. Belarus grabbed a cookie and poped it into her mouth.

"Yeah, their cold," she said.

"Well, traveling from my country to Taiwan's doesn't take a few seconds, you know," Belgium said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Stop being so rude, Little Sister," Ukraine said.

"Boo!" Belarus said. Ukraine jumped back and started to cry.

"Belarus, why do you have to be so meaaaaaaaaan?" she cried. Taiwan spoke up.

"Okay, everyone. Let's forget about the bad times and spend some of the good. We came here to ave a nice afternoon tea. Not worrying about our stress. I'm stressed out more, and I don't want to be," she said.

As the Countrets{Female countries} enjoyed their tea, Hungary noticed an envelope on the floor.

"Taiwan? What's that envelope doing here?" She said. Taiwan noticed the envelope on the floor and was puzzled.

"I wouldn't leave an envelope laying on the ground. How did it get here?" she said as she walked over to it an opened the seal. "I wonder why I even got it. It was from America and- Aghhhh!" She screamed and dropped the envelope. She shivered.

"A roach is in there!" she said. Hungary pulled out her frying pan and began to smack the envelope.

"Kill it," Belarus said.

"Stop!" came a faint voice. Hungary held her pan in midair.

"It's talking. The roach is talking!" she began to hit the envelope again.

"Stop!" the voice said again. Belgium grabbed the envelope.

"I don't think it's a roach. It could be some kind of talking invention," she said.

"Whatever it is, kill it!" Ukraine said. Belgium reached in the envelope and pulled out a miniature man. She dropped him.

"It's a pervert!" she screamed.

"WTHeak?" Belarus said.

"Wait, who are you? And what are you doing in an envelope? Why are you small anyway?" Seychelles asked him. The man dusted himself off and looked up at the faces around him.

"Great, I'm surrounded by stupid girls," he said.

"What do you mean 'stupid'?!" they all asked. The man sighed.

"I'm Collin. But I'm not interested in you chicks, so get lost." Hungary frowned and picked him up.

"I could squish you, you know. You're only three inches high," she said, moving her frying pan closer to him. Collin swallowed.

"Okay,okay,okay! Look, I don't know where I am. But I'm not leaving. I'd rather be here than go back to Ella," He said.

"Ella?" Taiwan asked.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter now. She's my ex. I can't go back home now. Besides, you're kinda cute," Collin said. Belarus frowned.

"I thought you said we were ugly?"

"Ever heard of changing your mind?"

"You changed it quickly."

"How did you get so small anyway?" Belgium asked. Collin frowned and crossed his arms.

"Ella cast a spell on me, making me small. Now I heard this was a tea party, so where's the food?" he asked, glancing up at the table. The female countries stared at each other, then Ukraine picked him up and put him on the table. He rushed to the cookies. The girls huddled up.

"No wonder his girlfriend dumped him. He's a jerk," Hungary said.

"We have to get rid of him," Taiwan said.

"But he said he wasn't leaving," Ukraine said.

"So we MAKE him leave," Belgium said.

"Okay, any ideas? Maybe he has some kind of weakness?" Seychelles said. The girls tried everything they could to get rid of this jerk. But no matter what they did, Collin wouldn't leave.

"How about feet? Smelly feet. Everyone hates smelly feet," Belarus said. Tiawan shrugged.

"It's worth a shot." They turned back to Collin, who was stuffing his face with a cookie.

"Okay, Collin. You can stay here, only if you agree to be our slave," Hungary said. Collin chuckled.

"No way. I don't take orders from anybody."

"First," Belarus said, avoiding his refusal, "You have to rub our feet. We've been walking all day and our feet stink. We're exhausted too." Collin stepped back.

"Smelly feet? No way! I hate smelly feet!" he said.

"Really? Because, we could really use you," Seychelles said. Collin shook his head.

"No! Leave me alone! I want to go back home!" he said as he ran back into the envelope. The girls quickly grabbed the envelope and sealed it. Then Taiwan went back to the post office and sent Collin back to America. She came back and they went back to the tea.

"That was bizarre," Blearus said. Seychelles nodded.

"At least we won't see him again."

"I hope not. He was a freak," Hungary said.

"Smelly feet was his weakness?" Ukraine said. Everyone shrugged.

"Everyone hates smelly feet anyway," Taiwan said.

The end


End file.
